Light and Dark
by Basiliskman1
Summary: 5 chosen individuals become ninja like warriors and combat an ancient evil buried beneath the Earth's crust. Will they succeed, or will the world be consumed in eternal darkness? Read and find out. Sorry if the summary sucks, and I hope you enjoy.
1. Legend of Light and Dark

The Legend of Light and Dark

Long ago, in a world so young, the people of the land lived in peace and harmony, bathed in the warmth of Light. The people loved the Light, it offered protection, love, and harmony amongst all living things. In this time, it truly was an era of peace. However...

Not all who lived the land loved the Light and the harmony it brought. Those who rejected the Light, opened their hearts to Darkness, a vile and corruptive element. Those who opened their hearts to Darkness outright hated both the Light and those who bathed in it. The Darkness transformed those who accepted it into monsters and demons alike. Before long, a fair amount of beings had been transformed by the Darkness...

And soon, war broke out.

The sky then proceeds to turn pitch black, as a group of shadowy entities rise from the ground or descend from the sky. The shadowy creature's eyes begin to glow a menacing red, and the insides of their mouths are also shown to be red. One creature in particular slashes a hapless man, causing him to scream in agony and bleed out spurts of blood.

People are shown to be running the streets, screaming and panicking as they try to run away from the monsters in question.

"Children of Light." Cried out a loud and booming voice. The source of the voice is shown to belong to that of an elderly man, his head shaven bald. The man's eyes are red in color, and his skin tone is ghastly pale. He is shown adorned in a black Buddhist monk's robe, and is shown to have black sharp fingernails. "Open your hearts, and recieve the destructive wave of eternal Darkness!"

The man proceeds to lift both his hands up in the air, and red sparks of electricity begin to charge up in his hands. Soon, a black ball sorrounded by a red aura forms between his hands, which he then proceeds to throw towards some random building. The building then proceeds to flash a blinding red light before exploding and bursting into flames.

Up above in the sky, a large shadowy collosus is shown to be leering down towards the civilization in question. The collosus raises one of it's hands, and green flames begin to swirl in it's palm. The flames spiral downwards toward one part of the civilization, which then proceeds to go up in a large explosion.

BOOOM!

"Those who refuse to open their hearts will be disposed of!" Said the man once more. "The Light won't save you! AH!"

A bright light then proceeds to shine in the darkness, a group of five silouetted figures step up and raise their swords.

When the forces of Darkness were near victory, a group of five warriors bearing the power of Light stepped forward. They raised their swords, and let the Light shine once more.

The five silouetted warriors then proceed to raise their swords, which then proceed to flash a brilliant light. Beams are then propelled up towards the heavens which then begin to dissolve the dark clouds. Little by little, the shadowy creatures begin to disappear, as does the shadowy collosus looming above the damaged civilization. The man adorned in the black Buddhist robes is then shown to be screaming in agony as he descends rapidly in a black void.

The Darkness was defeated, and soon Light began to flourish across the land once more. Civilization began to rebuild itself, and entered into yet another era of peace and harmony. The people were happy, and the warriors of Light were celebrated as heroes across the land.

Despite the victory, the forces of Darkness weren't destroyed, but instead sealed within the earth. The Darkness and it's children are said to rise again at some unknown point in time. When that is, only time will tell.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughed out the old man's voice in the black void. Numerous pairs of red eyes open up and glow menacingly in the blackness.

Comments: OK, why I'm posting this in Japanese Mythology I don't know, but maybe that reason will hit me when the time comes...or if I just follow what the intro summary tells me. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this, if not I do apologize in advance. Please leave your comments and reviews and tell me what you guys think. I'll see you all next chapter.


	2. Beginnings

Beginnings

The sound of an alarm clock blares in an other wise dark room. Shuffling can be heard, and a hand is seen shuffling across the desk, the owner obviously wanting to shut the annoying contraption off. A few seconds of searching, and the hand find's it's target, promptly pushing the sleep option.

"Shut up you...stupid...I'll wake up when I..." Cried out a small, tired voice. The hand goes back underneath the covers as the person gives one last sigh. Not long after that, someone slams the door open and calls out towards the youth.

"TAKASHI! Time to wake up. Hurry down and eat breakfast, or you'll be late to school." Cried out the clearly motherly figure. All we see of her is her silouette before she leaves.

"Not again." Said the youth, pushing the blanket and sheets off of him. The youth is male, around 5'5'' in length. His hair is short, and black in color. His eyes are as green as emeralds, and he is currently wearing a pair of blue boxer shorts. He seems to look like somebody in late high school. He slowly creeps towards the closet, opens it and pulls out a large white buttoned shirt, and a pair of long black pants. Slowly but surely he puts on the articles of clothing in question, and walks out of his dark room.

"Takashi? Are you still asleep?" Asked the female voice.

"No mom, I'm coming down now." Said the youth, now called Takashi. He walks down the stairs and makes a hard left. He enters what seems to be a kitchen, a tall young looking woman with long locks of raven black hair. She is wearing a yellow cotton shirt, and a long black skirt, covered with a white apron.

"Here's some toast, eat up." Said the mother.

Takashi takes the toast and slowly chomps and nibbles it.

"To think, this is your last year in high school, oh how time flies." Said the mother in a cheerful tone, she then looks her son over. "Son, where is your jacket?"

"Do I have to put that stupid thing on?" Asked Takashi.

"Yes, Takashi, go back upstairs and put it on, it's part of your uniform!" Yelled the mother.

"Alright alright, I'm going." Said Takashi with a hint of annoyance.

He walks back upstairs and re-enters his room. He pulls out a large, black jacket, with a large golden star located on the right sleeve. He places it on himself and then proceeds to run back downstairs.

"Takashi, this is the last year you'll have to wear it, just do me a favor and endure." Said the mother.

"OK, OK. I get it." Said Takashi.

"After you graduate college, then you can feel free to wear whatever outfit you see fits you." Said the mother.

"Depending on if I even go to college." Said Takashi.

"What was that!?" Asked the mother, staring him down with a fire in her eyes, burning fiercely.

"Uh, I mean, after I go to college, of course." Said Takashi.

"A young man like you, it would be a shame if you didn't go to college. Young women love the educated types." Said the mother.

"I can get a girlfriend without the college education!" Said Takashi.

The mother looks around, as if searching for something. "I don't see any young woman around here, do you?"

"Sigh. I'm heading out." Said Takashi.

"Good luck, have a good day!" Cried out the mother.

Takashi leaves, closing the door behind him. He sighs before walking down the driveway. He turns right and starts heading up the neighborhood sidewalk.

"One more year, this one better go by quickly." Thought Takashi to himself.

He checks his pocket, only to find that it's empty.

"Damn it, my wallet!" Yelled Takashi to himself. He turns around and instantly runs back towards the house.

Meanwhile, in some other part of the city...

A strong gust of wind picks up, and what seems like a young man wearing a red ninja uniform is shown being thrown into a brick wall.

"KA KA KA KA KA KA!" Laughed out an obnoxious, screechy laugh. The source of the laugh seems to be a tall humanoid like creature wearing a black face mask with an incredibly long nose. It's armor is colored black, save for it's shoulder pads, which are red in color. For feet, the creature is shown to have long, black bird like feet packed to the brim with razor sharp talons. On the creature's back is a pair of black bird like wings, flapping back and forth repeatedly.

"The 4 of you are legendary warriors? Give me a break, I've seen doves putting up a better fight. CAW CAW!" Yelled the creature.

Suddenly from behind, several knife like projectiles proceed to hit him in the back.

"GAH!" Yelled the creature in pain.

"HYAH!" Yelled out two feminine voices. Two ninjas, wearing yellow and green uniforms respectively are shown to be wielding katanas in their hands, which proceed to slash the creature.

"WAH!" Yelled the creature falling back from the pain of being slashed. It crashes into the ground and slowly attempts to get back up.

"Your soul stealing days are over, demon!" Cried out the red ninja. He takes out his sword and jumps towards the creature.

"That's what you think!" Yelled out the creature, now identified as a demon. The demon then proceeds to transform into a flock of crows, and fly directly into the red ninja.

"What the? AH!" Yelled the red ninja, being bum rushed by the crows and failing to land a hit. The crows come together and reform as the demon. "KA KA KA! Better luck next time, losers! CAW! CAW!"

With that, the demon proceeds to fly off into the sky.

"Crap! We were so close this time!" Said the red ninja.

"Tell me about it." Cried out another voice, this one belonging to a ninja in a blue uniform. "If you had just been a little faster with that sword slash, that would be one less demon we'd have to deal with."

"Are you implying that I'm slow!" Yelled the red ninja.

"Guys, guys, cool it." Called out the yellow ninja, with a feminine voice. She spontaneously get's covered in a cloud of smoke, and when she comes out, she is shown with short brown hair, and blue eyes, wearing a uniform very similar to Takashi's. "It got away, we'll just have to try harder to get it next time."

"Mari is right." Said the green ninja, also going up in a puff of smoke. She is also wearing a uniform, and is seen with long, raven black hair and green eyes. "Stressing out about this isn't going to help us."

The remaining two ninjas go up in a puff of smoke. The red ninja is shown to have short blond hair, with brown eyes, while the blue ninja is shown with short black hair, with blue eyes. The red ninja proceeds to speak.

"Your right, Mari, it's just that this is the 4th time we failed to catch him." Said the red ninja, rubbing his temples.

"Relax Hiro, there's always next time." Said the blue ninja.

"Right now, let's just worry about getting to school on time." Said the green ninja.

"Oh crap! What time is it? We better hurry!" Yelled Hiro. Wasting no more time, the group of ninjas run off.

Meanwhile, some miles underground. We are greeted with what seems to be a throne room. The throne is a large, multilayered stepping stone, the top layer containing the same man wearing the black Buddhist robes. Standing in front of him is a crowd of multiple shadowy creatures, and behind him, attached to some stone column like structure is a large, black glowing crystal ball. The man in question is shown to be meditating, until he opens his eyes, red in color.

"JINN!" Cried out the man in a booming voice.

Not long after the man calls out, several strong gusts of wind start to brew, and a funnel cloud descends from the darkness and touches the ground. The funnel cloud dissolves, revealing a tall, blue humanoid like creature. He is shown to be wearing white, baggy long pants, and his head is adorned with a golden crown, like those found on a sultan.

"You called, Master Daigoro?" Asked the humanoid, now called Jinn, in a low nonchalant voice.

"Why is it you and your monster, Kuro Tengu, proceed to disobey the orders given to you?" Asked the man, now known as Master Daigoro.

"Oh, and what orders would those be, Master?" Asked Jinn, smirking.

"You fool! Your job is to and collect souls in order to revive our all powerful king! Yet you and that insipid bird continue to slack off and waste time!" Yelled out Master Daigoro.

"It's always business with you, Master. Me and my pets are just having a little fun, that's all." Said Jinn in the most laid back voice.

"You had best start shaping up Jinn! Otherwise I'll send in someone else to do the job!" Said Master Daigoro.

"Sigh, fine. Always being the killjoy." Said Jinn, rolling his eyes. The funnel cloud proceeds to come back, and dissolve, taking Jinn with it.

Back on the surface, we are greeted with a large white building with numerous amounts of windows. Students are in the front, chatting away, while entering the building. Takashi shows up and blazes past all the students, heading straight towards the entrance.

"Just made it, how is that possible?" Thought Takashi. He then heads toward his assigned locker, 113. He takes the lock and inputs the code, opening it. He reaches for his backpack, but finds that it's no longer on him. "What the!?"

He looks around, his face filled to the brim with panic. "Oh you've got to be kidding me, don't tell me I forgot my bag at home!" He slams the locker, cursing to himself.

The bell then proceeds to ring, and Takashi sighs before walking off to class.

Room 216

"Well, I hope your vacations were all nice and chipper, but sadly all good things come to an end." Said a tall, middle aged looking man, wearing a white buttoned shirt, a black tie, and long black pants. His hair is short, and black. "I'm Mr. Yakarada, and I'll be your home room instructor for the year. Now, I'm going to be taking roll, so please make a reply when you hear your name." Said the teacher, or Mr. Takarada.

As Mr. Takarada takes roll, Takashi is sitting in the corner, head down, looking out the window. It was a beautiful day by all definition. All sunny, with not a single cloud in sight. From the window, you can see the school sign, adorned with white stone and blue paint. The name of the school being Kyakten High.

"Man this sucks." Thought Takashi to himself. "Perfect first impression Kaneda, let's go to school without our bag, carrying all the things you need in order to school work and other things."

"Kaneda, Takashi?" Called out the teacher. He looks for a reply and sees Takashi with his head down. "HEY! Heads up!"

"Oh, jeez, sorry." Said Takashi.

"Let me guess, you're Takashi, right?" Asked Mr. Takarada.

"Yes sir." Said Takashi.

"Well Mr. Kaneda, I might not be the most interesting person on the planet, but never in all 20 years of teaching have I ever put anyone to sleep." Said Mr. Takarada.

"Oh no sir, I wasn't asleep, just deep in thought." Said Takashi.

"Mr. Kaneda, there will be plenty of time to think in class, now however is not the time." Said Mr. Takarada.

"Yes sir, won't happen again sir." Said Takashi.

Mr. Takarada just nods and continues taking roll.

"Kaneda, you are going places." Thought Takashi to himself as he facepalms.

"Morisato, Mari." Called out Mr. Takarada.

"Here!" Called out a woman's voice, said woman belonging to the yellow ninja we saw earlier.

"Noriko, Ayame?" Called out Mr. Takarada.

"Here." Called out the woman, who was clearly the green ninja.

"Akaza, Ichiro?" Called out Mr. Takarada.

"Present." Called out the man which is the blue ninja.

"Takeda, Hiro?" Asked Mr. Takarada.

"Here." Said Hiro, the red ninja.

"Everyone is here and accounted for, impressive." Said Mr. Takarada. "Alright, seeing how this is the first day, I'll be establishing ground rules. The first rule is, no talking while I'm talking. The second rule is, no food or drink, except water. The final rule is that always ask permission before heading out, save for the end of the class. You're all seniors, you know these rules, I just felt like readdressing them anyways. For the remainder of class, talk amongst yourselves, and wait for the bell to ring."

At that moment, people turn to each other and start introducing themselves, or outright beginning conversations. The group of ninjas, begin to talk amongst themselves.

"Hard to believe that we managed to get in here on time, talk about lucky." Said Ichiro.

"Tell me about it, that was too close." Said Mari.

"So, what do you guys suppose we do?" Asked Ayame.

"We head to the dojo after school, and formulate a plan on defeating that demon we lost earlier. Hopefully we can reach a conclusion and put an end on this chapter, and move on." Said Hiro.

"I don't know." Said Ayame in a worried tone. "My parents wanted me home after school, so I might not be able to join you guys."

"Thanks for letting us know in advance, anybody else have to do anything?" Asked Hiro.

"Nah, the rest of us should be able to meet up with you." Said Mari.

"I'm good." Said Ichiro.

"Alright then." Said Hiro.

Back at Takashi's desk, Takashi once again has his head down. "This day sucks."

Several hours later, the final bell rings. Students are flocking outside into the hallways and out towards the entryway, or towards the bus loop. Takashi is seen walking out the entryway, heading off into the street.

"And to think, this whole day could have been a lot less stress inducing if I had just brought my bag. I can hear my mother's voice already." Thought Takashi to himself. An image of his mother berating him instantly comes to mind.

"TAKASHI YOU IDIOT! YOU FORGOT YOUR BACKPACK!" Cried out the mother.

"Something tells me I'm taking the scenic route home." Thought Takashi to himself. He crosses another street, and enters into what seems to be a park.

"Don't know why, but something about this park just relaxes me." Thought Takashi to himself. "Always has since I was a child."

He takes a look at the scenery, couples walking, children playing, wild animals scrounging about.

"Sigh" Sighed Takashi. "Well, at least I feel just a little bit better now."

Takashi continues to walk down the park's trail, until he hears the scream of a little girl in the distance.

"What the?" Yelled Takashi, he then proceeds to run towards the direction of the scream.

In the distance, we see a little girl with short brown hair wearing a blue and white dress getting attacked by a mob of crows. The girl is crying and screaming as the crows caw and pester her.

"A little girl? Being attacked by crows!?" Thought Takashi to himself. "Don't worry, little girl, I'll save you!"

Takashi runs in and immediately the crows start pecking at him. Despite the pain he's feeling, he grabs the little girl and swings away at the crow mob with his free hand. He runs and eventually get's out of the mob.

"Are you OK?" Asked Takashi.

The girl just nods.

The mob of crows comes together, forming into the demon the ninjas encountered earlier.

"CAW! You jerk! I was only playing around with her!" Yelled the demon. He drops to the ground and begins to flap his wings towards them, creating strong gusts of wind.

The gusts of wind are enough to push Takashi and the girl into the ground.

"What on earth is that thing!?" Asked Takashi, his eyes widening in shock and fear at what he's looking at.

"CAW! I was just a simple mischief maker, but now I'm going to be your executioner!" Yelled out the demon.

Wind begins to blow in the demon's hands, forming two thick, black, knife like weapons.

"Run away, as fast as you can!" Yelled Takashi, the girl nods and runs off.

"You son of a bitch, everything was going fine until you showed up! I'm going to kill you now!" Yelled the demon. He flies towards Takashi and pins him to the ground. He brings one of the knives to his throat.

"CAW! This will send you straight to Hell!" Yelled the demon. Suddenly, the demon is then nailed by a ball of white light. "KRAH!"

"Huh?" Asked Takashi. He looks back and sees a middle aged man in some form of front stance, bringing his two hands together. The man in question is wearing long red pants, a red buttoned shirt with yellow stripes on the side, and a red bandana. The man's eyes are blue, and he dons a black moustache, with short black hair on top.

"CAW! This burning….that ball of light couldn't cause this much pain, could it?" Yelled the demon. "CAW! Consider yourself lucky, bastard. Next time I see you, I will not hesitate to kill you!" The demon then proceeds to transform into a flock of crows and fly off.

Takashi looks up at the flock of crows, before looking back at the mysterious man. The man simply walks towards him.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the mysterious man.

"Fine, I guess…What was?" Asked Takashi.

"That? Well Mr. Kaneda, that will be explained later." Said the man.

"Wait a minute, how is it you know my name? Who are you?" Asked Takashi.

"I know a lot of things, Mr. Kaneda." Said the mysterious man. He reaches into his pocket and hands Takashi a card of some sort.

"What is this?" Asked Takashi.

"My card, come to this address at around 21:00 tonight if you want to gain more information." Said the man. He then proceeds to walk off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yelled Takashi. The man just keeps walking away. Takashi just gives a short sigh, and looks at the card. "Golden Dragon Dojo? Tokyo Boulevard? That's near the high school!"

Meanwhile, back at Hiro, Ichiro, and Mari, they seem to be cleaning up the floors in some oriental style building. At the end of the wall stands a large, golden, eastern style dragon statue, which seems to circle around the wall.

"What gives? The Master is usually here by now, isn't he?" Asked Ichiro.

"The door was unlocked, you think he could of gone out to do something real quick?" Asked Mari.

"Well hopefully, he comes back soon, we need to formulate a plan on how we're going to defeat that demon." Said Hiro.

All three of them then hear the door open, and the man from the park proceeds to enter.

"Sensei!" Said all three of them at once, they proceed to bow, the man returning it.

"Students, I have excellent news." Said the Sensei.

"Excellent news? What do you mean?" Asked Hiro.

"The last Warrior. I finally found him." Said the sensei.

"What?" Asked Ichiro.

"You serious?" Asked Mari.

"Who is it?" Asked Hiro.

"All of you will see for yourselves soon enough." Said the sensei. "Say around 21:00."

"Right." Said Hiro, Ichiro, and Mari in unison.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the city of Tokyo, on a tall building, Jinn is shown to be looking at his wrist as if there was a watch on it, and then proceeds to yawn.

Suddenly, a flock of crows flies towards him, the crows flock together, and form the demon once more.

"Ah, Kuro Tengu, there you are." Said Jinn in the most uninterested voice.

"Lord Jinn, it's not easy for me to tell you this but…" Began the demon, now known as Kuro Tengu.

"You didn't gather a single soul, did you." Said Jinn almost instantly.

"Uh, yeah." Said Kuro Tengu.

"Is that all?" Asked Jinn.

"You're not mad?" Asked Kuro Tengu.

"Kuro Tengu, in all the centuries you've known me, when have I ever cared a single bit about my job?" Asked Jinn.

"Well, isn't being relieved of your Demon General status mean anything to you?" Asked Kuro Tengu.

"I always get re promoted sooner or later anyways." Said Jinn. "But, if you really feel the need to actually do your job, might I suggest infesting a hospital or something?"

"Why a hospital in particular?" Asked Kuro Tengu.

"You kidding, a bunch of sick and dying humans, that should be easy pickings." Said Jinn flatly.

"Good point, Lord Jinn, it shall be done." Said Kuro Tengu, who once again transforms into a flock of crows and flies off.

"I best be leaving too." Said Jinn. A funnel cloud proceeds to sorround him, and then disperses, with Jinn now vanished.

Back at Takashi's house.

"How could you forget your bag! And on the first day of school too!" Yelled the mother.

"It just kind of happened alright, I won't do it again." Said Takashi, apologetically.

"Sigh, that really was a stupid move on your part." Said the mother, once more.

"Yes, I agree with you completely, it was stupid of me to forget my bag!" Said Takashi.

"It can't be helped now." Said the mother. She leaves the room, and Takashi just sighs.

"It was a simple mistake, won't happen again." Thought Takashi to himself. He then proceeds to take a look at a nearby clock hung up above the TV. "It's almost 21, I better get going."

Takashi stands up and walks towards the door.

"Takashi, where are you going at this hour?" Asked the mother.

"I'm going out for a walk, don't wait up." Said Takashi, who then runs out the door.

"Huh?" Asked the mother.

Takashi runs out the driveway and towards the sidewalk once more.

"If I run, I should just make it." Thought Takashi to himself.

Some time later, The sensei is shown to be in a meditative stance, while Hiro, Ichiro, Mari and Ayame look earnestly at a clock near the entry way.

"You sure he's coming?" Asked Mari. "It's almost 21 now, and he ain't here yet.

"He'll come, just be patient." Said the sensei.

"Meanwhile, our enemy is probably making their next move." Said Hiro.

"Easy Hiro, the fountain in the back would be acting up if it was." Said Ichiro.

"So, this new warrior, do we know him?" Asked Ayame.

"His name might be…slightly familiar." Said the sensei.

"It's 21." Said Mari.

"And he ain't here, so that means…" Said Hiro rising up.

Before Hiro can finish his sentence, a knock is heard at the door.

"That must be him now." Said the sensei, rising.

The door opens, and Takashi is shown at the other side of the door, panting.

"And I was correct, welcome Mr. Kaneda, you're right on time." Said the sensei.

"Kaneda?" Asked the other 4 in unison.

"Wait, that name does sound slightly familiar…Takashi Kaneda, you're in our home room, right?" Asked Ichiro.

"I think so, what are all your names?" Asked Takashi.

"Hiro Takeda." Said Hiro.

"Mari Morisato." Said Mari. "Nice to meet ya."

"Ichiro Akaza." Said Ichiro. "Pleasure is all mine."

"Ayame Noriko, hi." Said Ayame in a nervous voice.

"Aren't we all in home room together?" Asked Takashi.

"That is correct." Said Hiro. "You were the guy who was sleeping in class, right?"

"I was not sleeping! Just deep in thought." Said Takashi defensively.

"Right." Said Hiro. "Sensei, you sure this is the fifth warrior?"

"I'm positive." Said the sensei.

"Fifth warrior, what are you talking about?" Asked Takashi. "None of you guys are making much sense."

"Sit down, Mr. Kaneda, we have a lot to talk about." Said the Sensei.

Takashi sighs and proceeds to walk in.

"Shoes off." Said the sensei.

"Oh, sorry." Said Takashi, who then proceeds to flick his shoes off, and places them near a corner.

Takashi then proceeds to sit down on the floor. "So, you going to explain to me why you called me here, specifically Mr…"

"Where are your manors, you either address him as sensei or master." Said Hiro.

"It's quite alright, Hiro, this is his first time here." Said the sensei. "I am Akihiko Soratobe, the owner and sensei of this dojo you see here."

"Pleased to meet you…I guess." Said Takashi. "Mr….Sensei. Why is it you've called me here? What does that guy mean about being the "Fifth Warrior?""

"There is a legend that has been passed down throughout the ages, that speaks of the struggle between the forces of good and evil, or in this case, Light and Darkness." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"Legend?" Asked Takashi.

"Long ago, the world was enveloped in Light. The people who lived during that time were bathed in it. They loved the Light, as it offered them protection, hope, and harmony." Said Sensei Soratobe. "However, there were those who outright despised the Light, and who opened their hearts to Darkness. Those who accepted the Darkness transformed into monsters and demons alike. It was not long before war broke out. The forces of Darkness were nearing victory, until 5 warriors appeared and drove the Darkness away."

"Sounds like something you'd hear in a children's fairy tale." Said Takashi.

"That's what we all thought too, until the forces of Darkness resurfaced." Said Hiro.

"So, wait a minute, that thing we encountered back at the park, that was a…" Began Takashi.

"A monster, yes? One of many the Darkness has to give." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"That particular demon has been giving us trouble for the past 2 weeks." Said Ichiro.

"Every time we're about to finish it off, it somehow manages to slip away from us." Said Mari.

"These 4 individuals, as you can see, are the first four warriors to have been drafted. You, Takashi, are the fifth and final one." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"How can you tell?" Asked Takashi.

"Hmmm." Hummed Sensei Soratobe, suddenly he begins to give off a white aura. Hiro gives off a red aura, Ichiro, Ayame and Mari giving off blue, green and yellow auras respectively.

"What the?" Asked Takashi. "AH!"

Takashi himself then begins to glow a strange gray aura.

"What…What is this?" Asked Takashi.

"This is the power that sleeps inside of you." Said Sensei Soratobe. "Strange color though."

"You're telling me, these guys have red, blue, green and yellow, and I'm stuck with gray?" Asked Takashi.

"The color of your aura means nothing, the aura in itself shows that you are fit to be a warrior of Light." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"Gray isn't the brightest color mind you." Said Takashi.

Everyone's aura dies down. Sensei Soratobe rises, and proceeds to open some cabinet containing a lone scroll. Soratobe takes the scroll out and proceeds to hand it over to Takashi.

"What is this?" Asked Takashi.

"Read this scroll, and your sleeping power shall awaken." Said Sensei Soratobe. "If you're still having trouble believing in all of this, I understand."

Takashi looks at the scroll for a few moments, he looks around, everyone staring at him intentively.

"Given from what I've seen today, I'll give it a shot." Said Takashi. He proceeds to open the scroll, and his aura begins to flare once more. "Woah, what is this rush?"

"That is your power being released!" Said Sensei Soratobe. "Embrace it, for it is yours." Said Sensei Soratobe.

Takashi is then enveloped in a bright flash of light, everyone else in the room proceeds to cover their eyes, not wanting to go blind from the flash. The light dies down, and everyone takes a look.

Takashi is now shown to be adorned in a gray ninja uniform, he takes a look at himself before asking "Where did this come from?"

"Your power has enveloped you, becoming your armor." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"Armor? This fabric uniform?" Asked Takashi.

"Don't let it's appearance deceive you, it's more durable than it looks." Said Ichiro.

Suddenly, the splashing of water is heard in the back of the room.

"The fountain!" Everyone proceeds to say, except for Takashi. Everyone rises and exits through the back door, leaving Takashi behind.

"What fountain?" Asked Takashi, following close behind.

The group is now shown to be outside, the fountain resembles that of a shallow pool of water. The water proceeds to flash an image of a flock of crows ransacking a hospital.

"It's that demon again!" Yelled Hiro.

"Where is it?" Asked Ayame.

"Given from what I see, it looks like they're attacking Tokyo Central Hospital!" Said Ichiro.

"There is no time to waste, the faster you head there, the better." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"Right." Said all 4 of them, before transforming into their ninja uniforms.

"Alright, let's go!" Said Hiro.

The four of them proceed to jump up to the neighboring building's rooftop with relative ease and proceed to run off.

"You expect me to keep up with that, I just got this thing!" Yelled Takashi.

The Sensei just smiles. "Try it out for yourself."

"What, are you crazy?" Asked Takashi.

"Do you not have faith in your newly awakened power?" Asked Sensei Soratobe.

Takashi is silent, and proceeds to look up to the neighboring rooftop. Takashi takes a deep breath, and proceeds to jump. Miraculously, he manages to land on the rooftop.

"Holy crap!" Yelled Takashi.

"Hurry, you don't want to be left behind, do you?" Asked Sensei Soratobe.

Takashi attempts to say something but just shrugs it off and goes with it. He jumps from roof to roof, following the other 4.

Tokyo Central Hospital

Crows are shown to be flocking all over the place, trying to get in, only to be stopped by the glass windows.

"What's with these crazy birds?" Asked one of the doctors inside the building.

"We don't know, they just appeared out of nowhere, we're doing our best to keep them out. AH!" Yelled a nurse as she soon finds herself being pecked by one of the crows.

In the distance, Jinn is shown watching the mayhem unfold, with a rather bored expression on his face.

"No wonder why he failed to get a soul last time, he's too stupid to realize he needs to be in his regular form in order to do anything." Said Jinn. "Hm?"

Jinn then proceeds to notice Hiro, Ichiro, Ayame and Mari approaching the scene.

"Oh, those 4 again. No doubt here to try and stop Kuro Tengu again." Said Jinn nonchalantly. "Wait a minute."

Jinn proceeds to notice Takashi lagging behind them.

"Is…Is that? Did they?" Jinn asks himself.

Back to where the warriors are, they jump down and run over to the mayhem.

Hiro proceeds to whistle at the crows. "Hey, you overgrown chickens, instead of attacking the weak and helpless, try fighting someone who can give you a real challenge!"

The crows immediately turn around and notice the ninjas, Takashi just now catching up with them. The flock of crows come together, transforming into Kuro Tengu once more.

"CAW! CAW! Well well, it seems you finally found the fifth warrior, like he'll be any help to you." Said Kuro Tengu.

"You talk big, let's see you back it up." Said Takashi, sounding tough.

"CAW! CAW! Sure, I'll just harvest your souls for our all powerful king!" Said Kuro Tengu, he proceeds to flap his wings back and forth rapidly, creating a strong gust of wind, blowing all five of them back.

"WAH!" Yelled all 5 of them.

"4 of you, 5 of you, 100 of you, doesn't matter! I'll blow you all away!" Yelled Kuro Tengu.

Hiro proceeds to do a back flip and a handstand, he proceeds to throw ninja stars towards Kuro Tengu.

"No thanks!" Yelled Kuro Tengu, using his wings to blow the ninja stars back.

Hiro proceeds to dodge out of the way, the stars stabbing a nearby tree.

Ayame and Mari are shown running in zig zag like pattern towards the crow demon.

"Have you idiots learned nothing, you fools can't even come near me!" Yelled Kuro Tengu, flapping his wings once more, creating more wind.

"HA!" Yelled both Mari and Ayame, jumping in the air, dodging the attack.

"What the!?" Yelled Kuro Tengu.

The two kunoichi's throw ninja stars towards the demon, landing a hit on him.

"YOWCH!" Yelled Kuro Tengu in pain. "You miserable bitches, I'll kill you for that!"

He then proceeds to fly towards them.

"CAW! CAW!" Yelled Kuro Tengu.

Suddenly, from the side, Ichiro comes in and drop kicks him.

"GAH!" Yelled Kuro Tengu in pain.

Kuro Oni then proceeds to scrape against the ground.

"GYAH! My Wings! My beautiful wings! Look at what you've done!" Yelled Kuro Tengu.

"Can't fly off now, can you?" Asked Ichiro.

Wind begins to collect in Kuro Tengu's hands, forming the two black knives from earlier.

"CAW! CAW! I'll carve you into pieces!" Yelled Kuro Tengu. He then proceeds to charge towards Ichiro in a fit of rage.

"Man, I haven't done anything except get blown away by that freak's wind." Thought Takashi to himself. "Surely there's something I can do."

Takashi moves his hand out, and proceeds to fire a ball of energy out of his hand.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Yelled Takashi.

"Huh?" Asked Kuro Tengu. "AHHH!"

The ball of energy crashes into Kuro Tengu, resulting in an explosion.

"Huh?" Asked the other 4 ninjas.

A large fiery burst then proceeds to erupt from the place where the explosion occurred, crows are shown to be flying out of the fire before spontaneously combusting seconds later. The flames soon cleared, and not a trace of Kuro Tengu is seen.

"Did…Did I do that?" Asked Takashi.

"Wow, Takashi, you did it!" Said Mari.

"Phew, it's about time." Said Ichiro.

"Uh…Your welcome. What?" Asked Takashi to himself.

Hiro then proceeds to walk up to Takashi and pat him on the back. "Nice work."

"Thanks..I guess." Said Takashi.

"Alright guys, party's over, let's go home and get to bed, we have school in the morning." Said Hiro.

"Right." Ichiro, Ayame, and Mari proceed to say. All 4 of them proceed to take out a smoke bomb, and use it.

"Oh, that's our cue to leave?" Asked Takashi. Takashi then proceeds to check around to see if there are any pockets in his uniform. "Where did those things come out of?"

The smoke bomb proceeds to go off, and Takashi starts having a coughing fit.

"Oh…cough cough…that's where." Takashi proceeds to run off, coughing and hacking his lungs out.

Meanwhile, back underground.

"So your telling me that not only did you fail to collect any souls, but that there is now a fifth warrior!" Yelled Master Daigoro. "Jinn you fool, do you not realize the severity of this situation?"

"Well, put it that way, I guess you could call it a severe situation." Said Jinn, nonchalantly.

"Get out of my sight! If you're not going to take this job seriously, I might as well hand the job over to a new Demon General!" Said Master Daigoro.

Jinn just rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, Master."

Jinn then proceeds to wrap himself in a funnel cloud and vanish once more.

"Kozuka, Demon General of the Undead, step forth!" Cried out Master Daigoro.

From the earth, digs out a skeletal hand covered in dirt, soon a skeletal face with red glowing dots pops out, with the other hand coming up as well. The skeletal being manages to drag itself out of the dirt and soon wraps itself with a shadowy essence. The essence becomes a red hooded robe, with a golden chain adorned with a sapphire in it's clasp. The skull proceeds to protrude black horns, and the white color of the skeletal figure turns into a putrid green.

"I, Kozuka, the Demon General of the Undead have heard your call, and I shall proceed to do your bidding as long as you need me too." Said the skeletal figure, now known as Kozuka in a chilling voice, his eyes glowing dark red.

The next day.

"Man, what a night." Thought Takashi to himself. "So, Mr. Kaneda, seeing how you are now a member of a chosen group of warriors, do you think you'll be more disciplined because of this?"

Takashi then proceeds to slam the locker, realizing that he forgot to bring his bag once more.

"Give it time, and maybe your memory will improve too." Thought Takashi to himself, once again proceeding to facepalm at his forgetfulness.

Comments: Good lord this took a long time to make, and to think that almost every chapter in this story is going to be this long, this truly is a test of commitment. Well, I hope this was a nice introduction for you guys, I think it did it's job pretty well. We have the setup, the characters, the antagonists, everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ladies and gentlemen, feel free to leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. I will see you all next chapter.


	3. Fitness Pain

Fitness Pains

Miles underground, we are greeted by Master Daigoro in a meditative stance. His entire body is sorrounded by a menacing black aura. He inhales, and exhales, before crossing his arms and spreading them out like an eagle spreading it's wings. Dark energy proceeds to leave his hands and spread out across the nearby columns on the walls.

At that moment, Kozuka, Demon General of the Undead rises from the ground like a zombie rises from the grave. Kozuka then proceeds to bow and speak with a hiss in his voice.

"Master Daigoro." Called out Kozuka.

"Ah, perfect timing Kozuka." Said Master Daigoro. "Have you thought of a plan to gather souls for our almighty king?"

"As a matter of fact, Master Daigoro, I have." Said Kozuka. "Most humans on the surface are lazy, and would rather eat and sleep all day. However, there are a several more who wish to keep their bodies in perfect conditions. My plan is to lure these humans into a cleverly disguised trap, and snag their souls while they're all oblivious."

"I see, excellent plan. You may carry it out as you wish." Said Master Daigoro.

"I already have Narika handling it as we speak." Said Kozuka. "It's only a matter of time before an abundance of souls comes your way."

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm. It's only been a short time, and already your beginning to sound more competant than Jinn. Continue with your work." Said Master Daigoro.

Kozuka simply nods before sinking back into the ground.

Meanwhile, back at the Kyakten High School grounds, we are met with what seems to be a track yard. In the center of the track yard is a large oval field of grass. On the grass is lined up a group of male and female students alike. Among them is Ichiro Akaza. All of the students are wearing gym clothing. In front of them is a man wearing a black baseball cap, and gray sweater and long gray sweat pants. The man's eyes are a dark brown, and soul piercing like a snake. He looks over the group of students, and proceeds to blow a whistle.

"Listen up! My name is Haraboze Moratoba. I will be your gym instructor for this school year, and I expect nothing more but 110 percent out of each and every one of you!" Yelled out the gym instructor. "When I say drop and give me 20, I expect you to drop down and give me 20 push ups! When I say run a mile, you run a mile! The same goes for any other exercise I have in store for you! Do what I say, and you should pass this course with little to no difficulty! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Yelled out all the students.

"Good, now today, as you can all clearly see, we are on the track. We will be running a mile today, and I want you all to run one mile in under twelve minutes!" Said Mr. Moratoba. "1 mile is 4 laps around this entire track, do not stop running until you have passed the fourth lap!"

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Moratoba sir, isn't it a little early for us to be running a mile." Asked Ichiro.

"Who said that!" Yelled out Mr. Moratoba. He then runs over to Ichiro and looks down upon him. "You?"

"Uh...Yes sir...Look, I'm new to this whole thing so I..." Began Ichiro.

"I guess you don't want to pass gym class, don't you?" Asked Mr. Moratoba.

"Well no sir, it's just..." Began Ichiro once more.

"THAN DO WHAT I TELL YOU!" Yelled Mr. Moratoba.

"Y-yes sir." Said Ichiro shakily.

"Alright, everyone get to the starting line, now!" Said Mr. Moratoba.

All the students walk towards the starting line and take their positions.

"The moment I blow this whistle is when you all begin to run. Ready!" Yelled Mr. Moratoba. He then proceeds to blow the whistle, and all the students begin to run.

Ichiro is immediately shown to be lagging behind the rest of the group.

Mr. Moratoba blows his whistle once more. "Akaza! Pick up the pace!"

"This is as fast as I can go!" Yelled Ichiro.

"Bull crap, a snail could run faster than you! Move it!" Yelled Mr. Moratoba.

Ichiro tries to pick up the pace, but to no avail. Soon he begins to pant rapidly, and sulk across the track.

Mr. Moratoba is just looking at Ichiro with a look of disbelief on his face. He blows the whistle once more. "Akaza, stop."

Ichiro heads to a nearby wall and begins to pant like crazy. Mr. Moratoba approaches him and once again looks down upon him.

"Are you telling me you can't handle simple cardio? How is it that your so thin?" Asked Mr. Moratoba.

"I just don't eat that much." Said Ichiro.

"Don't you do any form of exercise at all?" Asked Mr. Moratoba.

"Well, do mental exercises count?" Asked Ichiro.

"No. Mental. Exercise. Does. Not. Count!" Yelled Mr. Moratoba. "Listen Akaza, if you can't run a single mile, than there isn't much hope for you in this class."

"But I need the credit!" Yelled Akaza.

"We'll discuss this some other time, get off my track and head to the showers!" Said Mr. Moratoba, he then proceeds to blow the whistle once more and starts barking orders towards the other students.

Ichiro just sighs and slowly leaves the track.

The end of the school day, the main group is at the front of the school, talking to each other.

"And he just told you to hit the bricks?" Asked Hiro.

"No, hit the showers." Said Ichiro.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it, Mr. Moratoba is a hard ass, but he's manageable." Said Takashi, wrapping his arms in the back of his head.

"You have him too?" Asked Ichiro.

"I had him my sophomore year, just do what he says and give it your all and it's an instant A." Said Takashi.

"It's not that simple." Said Mari.

"What do you mean?" Asked Takashi.

"Well you see, physical exercise has never been my strong suit. I mean, don't get me wrong, I eat right, and watch my weight, I just never exercise." Said Ichiro.

"Wait a minute, your a legendary warrior and your sitting here telling me you don't exercise?" Asked Takashi.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Said Ichiro.

"Uh...I have nothing to say to this." Said Takashi.

"Maybe you should have Soratobe train you to have better cardio skills." Said Ayame.

"Soratobe is an old man, I don't think his body can handle much running either." Said Ichiro.

"Well for God sakes man, do something!" Said Hiro. "The last thing we need is to not have you graduate because you failed gym class."

"Sigh." Sighed Ichiro.

"Look Ichiro, your a smart guy, I'm sure you'll figure something out. In the meantime, just try to do your best in gym class before than." Said Hiro.

"I'll try Hiro. I'm not going to guarantee anything, but I'll try." Said Ichiro.

They all nod and head their seperate ways.

Sometime later, we cut to a large, two story house with a 4 windows in the front, two on top, and two on the bottom. The house is painted white, with a green tile roof.

Ichiro is shown to be lying on his bed, clicking buttons on a tv remote, flipping through channels just trying to find something to watch.

"I really should go to bed, there's nothing on this time of night." Thought Ichiro to himself.

He flips to one more channel, and sees an advertisement for some type of gym.

"Hey you! Yeah you, watching the TV. Are you a couch potato? Do you have trouble losing weight or staying fit?" Asked a beautiful young woman with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. The woman is wearing an orange T-Shirt with the name Gakozen printed in bright yellow. She is also wearing black gym shorts.

"What the?" Asked Ichiro.

"Well, I Nari Suzamoto have an exciting announcement to make! Opening tomorrow is our Grand Gakozen Fitness Center! We have everything, weights, treadmills, stairmasters, you name it! With a group of highly professional trainers to boot, you could lose weight or stay fit real easily, not to mention improve things such as your strength or cardio!" Said the young woman.

"Improve my strength and cardio. Sounds too good to be true." Thought Ichiro to himself.

"Our doors open 12:00 sharp! Come on by and sign up for a membership, and the first month will be free. Afterwards, we'll ask for a small fee of $2000 yen monthly." Said Nari. "Hope to see you there!" Nari then proceeds to give a peace sign and give a cute laugh.

At that moment, Ichiro turns off the TV and dives his head into the pillow.

"Hm, well, maybe I should at least give it a shot." Thought Ichiro to himself. He then closes his eyes and proceeds to fall asleep.

The next day.

People are shown gathering at the entrance of a large building. Near the top of the building is an orange semicircular sign with the name Gakozen printed in bright yellow. A group of four trainers is shown near the entrance trying to keep it from having too many people enter the building at once.

Hiro, Ayame, and Mari are staring at the crowd of people with bewildered looks on their faces.

"How...How many people do you suppose that is?" Asked Hiro.

"About a hundred...maybe?" Asked Mari.

"What's with the sudden interest in this place?" Asked Ayame.

Ichiro is seen walking up the street, and sees the chaos going on at the building, he slowly but casually walks up to Hiro, Mari and Ayame and proceeds to say hello.

"Hi." Said Hiro, Mari and Ayame in unison.

"Is..there any reason why so many people are...?" Asked Ichiro.

"No, no there isn't." Said Hiro.

Ichiro then looks up and sees the sign.

"Gakozen!" Said Ichiro. "I know this place."

"You do?" Asked the other three people in unison.

"Well, not really, but I saw an advertisement of it last night. It's supposed to be a new gym that's opening up."

"And it's already attracted this many people?" Asked Ayame.

"Apparently." Said Hiro. "You know, now that I think about it, this could be the answer to your gym class problem."

"What?" Asked Ichiro.

"You said you've been having trouble with your cardio, this is the place to go." Said Hiro.

"Well, I guess I could at least give it a try." Said Ichiro.

"Go for it." Said Mari.

"Well, alright, if you guys say so." Said Ichiro. He slowly walks over to the crowd. The sounds of yelling and rioting overencompasses all of Ichiro's hearing. He walks up to the 4 trainers trying ever so hard to keep people in order.

"Excuse me." Began Ichiro.

The trainers are shown to be completely engrossed in keeping people back. Ichiro just simply takes this time to enter into the gym. Upon entering the gym, he sees that one side is loaded with machines meant for weight lifting and on the other side are machines meant for cardio, such as treadmills, stairmasters, etc.

"Um, hello, is anyone in here?" Asked Ichiro.

"Oh, hey, looks like you finally made it in." Called out a young woman's voice. Ichiro turns around, and sees that it's the young woman from the advertisement.

"Wait a minute, aren't you…" Began Ichiro.

"Nari Suzamoto, you got it." Said Nari, winking at Ichiro. "You want to sign up for a membership?" Asked Nari.

"Uh, well, yes." Said Ichiro.

Nari proceeds to enter what looks to be an office, and comes out with paper work.

"Read over this contract carefully, and then sign near the bottom." Said Nari.

Ichiro proceeds to look over the paperwork, it pretty much just says that the gym is not responsible for any injury you may suffer, a monthly fee is required to keep going to this gym, etc.

"People can get hurt doing this?" Asked Ichiro.

"Some people like to put their bodies through rigorous training without any sort of break, we won't be the one's responsible if you sprain a muscle or something." Said Nari.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense. You have a pen on you?" Asked Ichiro.

Nari reaches into her pocket and hands Ichiro a bland, black pen. He signs the paper and hands it back to Nari.

"Wait here for a second." Said Nari. She heads back into the office, and comes out bearing an orange bracelet with Gakozen laced in there with yellow paint.

"What is this?" Asked Ichiro.

"It's a bracelet, this bracelet will show that you are a member of the Gakozen Fitness Center. If you lose your bracelet, then we can always replace it. But it would be convenient for us if you don't lose it." Said Nari.

"Uh, sure, I'll keep this somewhere safe." Said Ichiro, putting the bracelet in his pocket.

"I hope to see you around." Said Nari. "Have a nice day."

"Uh…" Began Ichiro before being shoved out by a couple of trainers.

"Hee hee hee, heh heh." Laughed Nari, now donning a menacing looking face.

Ichiro is shown to be outside the wild crowd, walking towards Hiro, Ayame and Mari.

"So, how did it go?" Asked Hiro.

"I'm signed up." Said Ichiro. "Strange though."

"What is it?" Asked Mari.

"Something about that gym seems just a little bit…off." Said Ichiro.

"You're probably just nervous." Said Ayame.

"I don't know, there's something not right about that place." Said Ichiro.

"You want to investigate it?" Asked Hiro.

"No, let it be for now." Said Ichiro. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it, that's all."

"Well, if that's the case, me and Ayame were going to head to the mall. You guys want to come?" Asked Mari.

"Sure." Said both Hiro and Ichiro. The group of four people walk away from the crowd.

Sometime later, at the Gakozen gym, the crowd of people is all but gone.

Nari is shown to be working on what seems to be paper work, until a loud hiss fills the air. At that moment, Nari looks around and stands up.

From the ground, rises Kozuka like a zombie once more. Kozuka pulls himself from the ground and meets Nari eye to eye.

"I take it that the plan is going smoothly." Said Kozuka, his voice filled with a ghastly hiss.

"We haven't been able to gather any souls yet, however a fair number of bracelets have been planted." Said Nari. "It's only a matter of time before human souls start to flow back to you."

"Excellent, my loyal soldier. Phase 1 of our plan is completed. When all the humans show up in order to proceed with their so called training, that's when you wipe them clean." Said Kozuka.

Nari is then shrouded in a menacing black aura. The aura envelops her, and then disappears. Nari is now shown to have ghastly blue skin, and wearing a red, Chinese styled burial robe. Her hair is now ghastly white, and her hands are replaced with long, razor sharp claws. In her mouth are shown to be vampire like fangs.

"I, Narika, loyal soldier of the Undead army, shall perform the task you have assigned me." Said the transformed Nari, now known as Narika.

"This is to help our almighty king. So don't mess this up." Said Kozuka, now sinking into the ground before disappearing completely.

Narika then proceeds to transform back into Nari, donning a sinister smile.

Meanwhile, at the Golden Dragon Dojo.

"Um, Master, you sure I need to practice using the katana?" Asked Takashi.

"Yes, that katana you wield is not a toy. If you cannot use it properly, the enemy will surely take it, or worse, the sword will turn on you." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"If you say so." Said Takashi, focusing intently on his stance. He takes a slight step forward, and swings the sword with the grace of a butterfly.

"Excellent, however your stance could still use some work." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"What's wrong with my stance?" Asked Takashi, before Soratobe proceeds to sweep the unsuspecting pupil off of his feet and to the ground.

"It's too tight, for one." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"Noted." Said Takashi, rubbing his head on the ground.

Hiro, Ichiro, Ayame and Mari then immediately enter the room.

"Ah, and to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Asked Sensei Soratobe.

"We were just seeing how the new kid was doing." Said Hiro. "How is he?"

"Sunshine and rainbows." Said Takashi sarcastically.

"His stance still needs work, but other than that, he's doing just fine." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"I don't get this, if I already know how to do all of this when the transformation takes place, why bother learning it at all." Said Takashi.

"We all had to go through it." Said Ayame.

"While our transformation does let us perform the things we do, it's not a good thing to over rely on them." Said Ichiro.

"Plus you'll need to learn how to defend yourself in the instance you can't transform." Said Mari.

"Need we go on?" Asked Hiro.

"No no, you made your points." Said Takashi rubbing his head.

"Excellent, now then…." Began Master Soratobe, he suddenly feels something is amiss.

"What is it Master Soratobe?" Asked Hiro.

"I sense something…Something, evil." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"You sure?" Asked Ayame.

"Yes, there is no mistaking it." Said Sensei Soratobe, he immediately turns to Ichiro. "Ichiro, clear your pockets, immediately."

"Yes sensei." Said Ichiro. He immediately removes his wallet, what is assumed to be his house keys, and the bracelet he got from the gym.

"Yes, that's it." Said Sensei Soratobe, grabbing the bracelet.

"The evil presence your feeling is in there?" Asked Mari.

"Yes, let me show you!" Said Sensei Soratobe. He rips the bracelet, and a black smoke like substance leaves the now destroyed bracelet.

"That's Dark energy!" Said Ichiro.

"Yes, where did you get this?" Asked Sensei Soratobe.

"It was from the new gym that just opened up." Said Ichiro. "I knew something was amiss in that place, it's a demon trap!"

"All those people, that crowd must have been cleared by now, they must all be wearing it." Said Hiro.

"Go, no good can come from any of this." Said Sensei Soratobe.

"Right." Said Hiro, Ichiro, Ayame, Mari and Takashi. All five then proceed to run out of the dojo immediately.

Back at the Gakozen Fitness Center.

The inside is shown to have people working out, some trainers watching them intently.

White energy soon begins to leave the trainees bodies, little by little. Nari is in her office giggling her head off as all the energy starts flowing into her bracelet.

"That's right people, work yourselves, work yourselves to death. Your poor insignificant souls will be fed and used by our almighty king!" Thought Nari to herself.

Meanwhile, in another shadowy realm, Kozuka is shown standing with his left arm stretched out, his hand open. The white energy being gathered by Nari is soon gathered into his hand, in the form of a white spinning orb of energy.

"Poor stupid humans looking to perfect their bodies, now your souls belong to me!" Said Kozuka.

Little by little, the trainees begin to move more sluggishly, until they eventually stop moving period.

"Hee hee hee. This was almost too easy." Said Nari.

Suddenly, the door to the gym is slammed open.

"Huh?" Yelled all the trainers in the area.

"The lot of you thought you could pull a fast one on us, did you? Well think again." Said Hiro, now adorned in his red ninja uniform.

"Spineless demons, hand over the souls you've taken and no harm shall come to you!" Said Ichiro.

"Gr." Growled all the trainers, soon afterwards their skin begins to pale and putrify.

"What the?" Asked Mari.

The trainers eyes are all lifeless, and nothing but moans escape from their mouths.

"Zombies?" Asked Takashi.

"This is different, but this aughta take care of them! FIRE STREAM!" Yelled Hiro. He brings his hands together, and a stream of fire erupts from his palms. The fire manages to reach the zombies, and they all let out loud, shrill, pained moans as they are slowly reduced to a putrid sludge like substance.

"What's going on out here?" Yelled Nari, coming out of her office.

"So, you must be the one in charge here, reveal your true form, demon!" Yelled Takashi.

"Didn't think we'd be found out this quickly, oh well, if you insist!" Yelled Nari. Nari is then shrouded by a black aura, transforming into her demon form, Narika.

"You should give up while you still can, you can't win!" Said Ichiro.

Narika stretches her arms out in an attempt to slash the group of warriors. They all jump back and avoid getting hit by Narika's razor sharp claws.

"She's got reach, I'll give her that." Said Mari.

"Ha ha ha. That's not all I can do." Said Narika. She opens her mouth and a black smoke like substance seeps from her mouth. The smoke approaches the unconcious civilians and begins to bring them back to life.

"What the?" Yelled Ichiro. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't fret, I'll just burn these freaks alive too!" Yelled Hiro.

"Hiro wait, those were the people who had their souls taken, if you use Fire Stream to kill them, you'd be killing innocent people!" Said Ayame.

"Damn." Said Hiro.

"Ha ha ha, do you now see the futility of your situation? Tremble in terror, fools, you are finished!" Yelled out Narika.

"That's what you think!" Said Ichiro. He brings his hand together. "Blessed Rain!"

Suddenly, the sprinkler systems on the ceiling begin to spray large amounts of water on Narika and her newly formed undead horde. Narika gives off a shrill scream as the water hits her. White smoke begins to erupt from her body, and the bracelet she's wearing begins to return the white energy to the victims in question.

"Wait a minute, Zombies are weak to water too?" Asked Takashi.

"No, but Vampires are." Said Ichiro. "Especially holy water."

"GR! This isn't the end!" Yelled Narika, who proceeds to sink into the ground.

The water stops spraying from the sprinkler, and the bracelets all of the victims are wearing immediately break and leak dark energy. The civilians in question snap to their senses and wonder where they are.

"Well, now's our time to leave." Said Hiro.

"Right." Said the other 4. All of them take out smoke bombs and throw them to the ground, running as the haze covers them.

Kozuka is shown standing in the center of the shadowy realm, the white energy in his hand immediately dissolves.

"What!?" Yelled Kozuka.

Narika comes from behind, crawling towards Kozuka.

"Narika you fool! What happened?" Asked Kozuka, his eyes glowing blood red in anger.

"Kozuka, please forgive me, 5 warriors showed up packing fire and holy water, if I hadn't left, they would of killed me!" Said Narika.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't of!" Yelled Kozuka. He charges up a ball of green energy and shoots it towards her. Narika screams in agonizing pain as her body is vaporized by the blast.

"You had a job to carry out, and instead you returned to me bearing excuses, you will not be forgiven for such incompetance!" Yelled Kozuka, who then proceeds to sink into the ground, disappearing.

Meanwhile, back at the Golden Dragon Dojo.

"Well, I guess that ends that particular chapter." Said Hiro.

"So, now what? I still haven't improved my cardio at all?" Asked Ichiro.

"Well, you know, if it's running you need help with, you could of just asked us." Said Ayame.

"Really, you guys will help train me?" Asked Ichiro.

"But of course, what are friends for?" Asked Hiro.

We cut to the Kyakten track, where Hiro, Ayame, Mari, and Takashi are shown running. Ichiro is shown to be breathing heavily, and sweating bullets.

"Come on Ichiro, just one more lap, and we're done!" Said Hiro.

"You know, when you said you'd help train me how to run, this isn't exactly what I had in mind!" Yelled Ichiro.

"Well, what did you expect, for all of us to walk?" Asked Takashi.

"Come on slowpoke, keep up!" Yelled Mari.

"When I get over there, I'm going to kill you all!" Said Ichiro.

Hiro, Takashi, Mari and Ayame all begin to laugh hysterically as they run off, Ichiro trying futilely to catch up.

Comments: And thus ends another chapter. And before anyone asks, those gym trainers weren't civilians, they were actual zombies. Just thought I should clarify before anybody goes "What the hell, Hiro!" Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave your comments and reviews. I will see you all next chapter.


End file.
